Time
by Senara38
Summary: "Une unique larme, jailli de mes yeux, qui roule lentement sur ma joue, traçant un sillon salé que je sens plus brûlant que le feu sur ma peau. Comme l'unique et ultime présent que je puisse te faire." - - - cours OS déprimant au possible...


_oOoOoOo_

_L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup, dans le bus, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai écrit sur du papier ce qui me venait (j'avais pas mon portable sur moi)_

_Toujours inspirée par la musique "Time" de la B.O.F Inception (faut que j'arrête d'écouter ça en boucle), un nouvel OS (qui le restera celui-ci, contrairement à ma première histoire publiée), sortez les mouchoirs parce que perso, je me suis déprimée moi-même en me relisant... _

_._

_Enjoy !_

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

.

.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à venir ici.

Ce matin encore, j'ignorais si j'aurais la force de le faire. Je refusais de le concevoir.

Cette pensée était restée bloquée dans un coin de mon esprit. Comme si les mots que j'avais lu, il y a quatre jours dans la Gazette, refusaient de franchir ma rétine et de se graver, en lettres de sang, dans mon âme.

.

La grandeur et la respectabilité avaient toujours été le leitmotiv caractérisant les tiens. Et pourtant, tout tenait en cinq lignes, dans ces quelques mots sobres et chargés de pudeur, chose rare dans un journal tel que celui-ci.

Malgré son annonce discrète, la nouvelle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle s'était imposée jusque sous mon toit et sous ceux de mes proches.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux vieilles rancoeurs ni aux remarques acerbes. Nous avions tous dépassé ce stade – certains avaient juste mis plus de temps que d'autres. Comme Ron.

Ce matin là, il avait reposé le journal en laissant échapper un soupir fatigué pour tout commentaire. Il avait levé ses beaux yeux bleus sur moi, pleins de tendresse et de mélancolie, guettant sans doute une réaction de ma part.

J'avais feint l'indifférence avec un talent que seules les années m'avaient apprises.

Je ne savais pas si je viendrais. Devais-je seulement venir ? En avais-je même le droit ?

.

Et pourtant, j'étais là.

Ombre parmi les ombres, dissimulée à l'écart sous le houppier d'un châtaignier.

Je n'avais pas osé m'approcher. Comme si la souffrance qui m'avait crevé le cœur, quatre jours auparavant, allait jaillir par tous les pores de ma peau si je venais à me trouver trop près de toi.

.

Alors je suis restée au loin. Loin de la foule, de ta famille, de tes rares amis, et de beaucoup de curieux également. Je repérais sans surprise le visage fatigué de Harry. Il avait l'air sincèrement affligé. Ma douce Ginny se tenait à ses côtés, tenant sa main dans la sienne, le visage impassible.

Même d'eux, je ne me fis pas voir.

.

Je repensais à _toi_.

.

Tout me revenait en mémoire. Les souvenirs de toute une vie noyaient dans mon esprit un maelström de sentiments divers.

Curiosité. Colère. Haine. Dégoût. Peine. Pitié. Tolérance. Chagrin. Déception. Espérance. Tendresse. Surprise. Joie. Excitation. Résignation. Pitié, encore…

Amour ? Va savoir.

Tout cela n'a de toute façon plus aucune importance.

Toutes ces choses que j'avais gardées en moi depuis toujours, et dont tu n'as jamais pu que toucher du doigt l'immensité. A peine frôlé.

.

Insoupçonnable.

.

Tout se mélange dans la tempête qu'abrite mon âme.

Notre première rencontre dans le train, il y a une éternité. Tes moqueries. Ton mépris. Tes injures. Tes gestes de haine. Mon poing dans ta figure en troisième année. Nos affrontements, baguette contre baguette. Ton air hautain. Puis torturé. Nos camps, ennemis. Nos luttes. Et la seconde chance, quand le cauchemar de nos adolescences s'était enfin éteint.

La cohabitation voulue par nos fonctions en septième année. Intense, humiliante, méprisante. Tes moqueries, moins agressives qu'avant. Tes regards à la dérobée, le soir pendant les devoirs. L'ouverture du bal de Noël, sous le regard ulcéré de Ron. Tes doigts, furtifs et doux, sur ma joue alors que tu me pensais endormie sur le sofa de la salle commune. Ton regard brûlant après une soirée trop arrosée. Tes mains sur mes hanches et ton souffle dans mon cou.

Abandon. Plaisir. Lucidité. Résignation. Eloignement. Secret…

.

Rien ne s'est arrêté car rien n'a jamais vraiment commencé…

.

Un frisson me parcouru et me sortit de ma torpeur. La foule s'était dispersée, t'abandonnant, me laissant absolument seule sous mon arbre.

Le Soleil, indifférent à mon introspection, avait poursuivi sa course immuable. Le décor qui m'entourait avait subtilement changé, se fondant en une mosaïque d'ombres et de lumières.

Mus par une volonté propre, mes pieds me menèrent lentement jusqu'à _toi_.

_Toi_, immobile, indifférent de ma présence.

Juste _toi_ et moi. Cela faisait si longtemps.

.

Enfin, je me tenais face à _toi_. Avec douceur, mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombais mollement à genoux sur la dalle glaciale qui nous sépare.

.

La souffrance explose alors. Elle se déverse dans mes veines, plus fluide que le sang. Insidieuse, elle parcourt mon corps, se répand dans toutes mes cellules, glaçant mon cœur.

Sous son poids, énorme, insoutenable, je baisse la tête. Quelques mèches folles, échappées de mon chignon lâche, encadrent mon visage et me chatouillent les joues.

.

Une larme.

.

Une unique larme, jailli de mes yeux, qui roule lentement sur ma joue, traçant un sillon salé que je sens plus brûlant que le feu sur ma peau.

Indifférente à la douleur, elle poursuit paresseusement sa route avant de s'écraser en une tâche brillante sur le granit qui me sépare de toi.

Comme l'unique et ultime présent que je puisse te faire.

.

D'une main tremblante, j'ose effleurer les lettres d'or qui composent ton prénom. Du bout des doigts, je retrace leurs courbes et leurs angles.

Comme un dernier face à face qui nous oppose tous les deux.

.

Aussi lentement que je m'étais agenouillée face à _toi_, je me relève difficilement. Mes doigts sont toujours soudés à ton prénom. De ma main libre, j'effleure mes lèvres et en frôle le marbre.

Puis je te tourne le dos. Une dernière fois.

.

Je ne me retournerais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais retournée.

.

Je consentis à lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Un ciel pur, limpide et dépourvu de nuages en cet après-midi de printemps. Un ciel dont le bleu tirait vers le gris avec le Soleil déclinant.

.

L'exacte couleur de tes yeux.

.

Ces yeux qui désormais resteraient clos à jamais.

.

Un murmure. Je dernier que je t'adresse en quittant ce lieu de mort et de paix.

.

_« Draco… »_

_._


End file.
